


Us in Moments Unforgettable...

by blueberryjamcake



Series: Happy Life Happy Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryjamcake/pseuds/blueberryjamcake
Summary: Derek loves Sunday mornings.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Happy Life Happy Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570777
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Us in Moments Unforgettable...

Derek Hale loved Sunday mornings.

He loved getting to sleep in because any pressing matters had been dealt with the day before. 

He loved being able to hear nothing but the waves crashing onto the shore and the pitter-patter of rain outside, because his neighbors weren’t busy on Sundays either. 

He loved smelling the freshly laundered sheets just barely shielding him from the cool morning air. He loved molding himself closer to the warm body beside him hogging all the sheets and blankets. He loved the man that body belonged to, who had the audacity to whine as Derek rightfully stole back some covers of his own, but not before kissing his cheek in apology. 

He loved listening for three other sets of heartbeats down the hall, and their quickening pace from waking up. He loved anticipating his children’s, including his eight year old Claudia’s, arrival and addition to their bed. He loved how each child eventually found a spot between or beside him and Stiles, burrowing into the warmth of their parents. 

He loved eventually opening his eyes and watching his family safe, content, and here. 

He loved the giggles his youngest, Laura, let out as he tickled her awake, in need of a two year old assistant to help make breakfast. He loved the silence with which the two shared as Derek carried Laura in one arm, using the other to flip pancakes. 

He loved walking back to his room with a tray full of food at a toddler’s pace as he followed behind Laura who was holding her and her big brother’s sippy cups of orange juice. 

He loved coaxing his four year old, Tal, awake to have his breakfast, and having learned the hard way to let the other two rise on their own accord. 

He loved passing the dozens of pictures of his family, and friends turned family and pack, as he headed back to the kitchen to pour coffee into Stiles’ “World’s Coolest Dad” and his “I love you, Papa” mugs which Claudia had made for their ten year wedding anniversary, during a sleepover with her Godparents, Erica and Boyd. 

He loved that his body had become accustomed to this routine, allowing him to balance the two hot mugs and a glass of water for Claudia seamlessly back up the stairs. 

He loved watching his two youngest try and fail to use their toddler forks, with syrup dripping down their pajamas. He loved whispering, “Rise and shine, sweetheart,” to a just recently awake Claudia. 

He loved placing Stiles’ mug on his night stand and watching his nostrils flare up as the aroma of coffee filled the room. 

He loved setting Laura on his lap so he could also have a spot to sit and prepare his own plate of pancakes. 

He loved watching Stiles eventually begin to stretch a yawn, and then somehow reach for his mug all before opening his eyes. He loved hearing Stiles’ deep and groggy voice croak out a “Good morning,”, and his children’s sugar induced and overly enthusiastic “GOOD MORNING DADDY", as they scrambled into Stile's arms. 

Most of all, Derek loved finally meeting Stiles’ honey brown eyes, and finding a combined look of appreciation, desire, awe, joy, and love being directed right back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5  
> I don't own any of these characters.  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
